Resident EvilQ
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. O que fazer quando uma cidade brasileira é tomada por zumbis com diarreia e é porcamente defendida por quianças semi-fodásticas usando cheats -leia-se dorgas- e com poderes de Super Sayajins? Chamar o SEMU! :D


**Antes de mais nada, queria dizer que Resident Evil NÃO vai se tornar um de nossos fandons-alvo. Pelo menos é o que parece, porque ESSA FIC, em especial, mereceu. Muito.**

**Outra: estamos sem a mesma 'dispuzissaum' de antes (postar 8 fic num mês, tals); John e Vovó andam meio ocupados (Vovó retomou seu posto de farmacêutica -leia-se fabricante de loló- e John... bem, saiu numa jornada carno-espiritual em Amsterdã). Mas nada está certo: talvez eles continuem ripando uma ou outa por mês. Munda e eu continuamos à disposição, e esperamos que nossos colaboradores especiais nos ajudem nesse ano.**

**Enfim, é isso. Have fun!**

**Gareth da Encruzilhada**

**

* * *

**

**Resident EvilQ**

**Nome original: Resident EvilZ**

**Autor, vulgo demente-mor: Ultimate Sennin**

**Summary: **Depois de Raccoon City,os Mistérios da Umbrella no Brasil,numa cidade chamada:Nova Osasco.**(Gareth: INTRIGANTCH. n)**

**

* * *

**

**Nota do Autor:Essa Fic é minha criação me incluí como personagem da história,**(Gareth: Mary Sue? Mano, isso é gay, só uma dica.)(John: Que história?)** um é nome de um amigo meu,** (John: Seu amigo chama 'um'?)(Gareth: Outra Mary Sue? Ih, sei não...)**e as outras são minha criação.** (#Gareth imagina Mary Sues de corte num pasto e tem um derrame#)(John: Criação de gado que se alimenta de plural, busanha?)** Agora a Infestação do T-Vírus se passa em Nova Osasco(cidade inventada)**(John: UÁT DÊ FOQUING PORRA IZ NOVA OSASCO?)(Gareth: Uma cidade de Sues... mereceu ser infectada, de boa.)(Munda: Mas Nova Osasco não é o nome da empresa de coleta de lixo de Osasco? Autor, se mata!)**,no novidade. Eu incluí o Poder-Nen para os personagens e para o Monstro Nemesis.** (Gareth: HÃÃÃÃÃÃ? PODER O QUÊ? NEM? NEM FUDENDO, ISSO SIM!)(John: KRLHOW, UÁT DÊ FOQUING IZ PODER NEM?)(Munda: Poder Nem não é de HunterxHunter, velho? E ESSE TRASHER DOS INFERNOS FEZ UM CROSSOVER RESIDENT EVIL/HXH? Putz, tudo a ver, hein? Tão semelhante quanto Jogos Mortais e Procurando Nemo! -q)

**Introdução:** Tudo começou**(John: "... quando eu tinha seis anos, vi meu pai passando brigadeiro no saco e mandando meu cão lamber...")(Gareth completa John: "... vi minha mãe se masturbando com o bico de um colibri desavisado e minha irmã abrindo as pernas para um cacto...")** num Laboratório secreto da Umbrella Corporation,escondida numa Região Florestal,**(John: Além do laboratório ser fêmea, tá escondido com o pleonasmo.)(Gareth: ... tá.) **perto da cidade Nova Osasco**(Gareth: Tira essa idéia de "Nova Osasco" da cabeça, demônio!)(John: Nova Ozasco é o nome da droga que esse muleque tá usando, só pode!)**. Lá os cientistas estavam desenvolvendo um Novo tipo de Vírus chamado de: Z-Vírus;**(John: AAAA CÊ TA DE ZUERA! É Z DE ZUÊRA, SÓ PODE!)(Gareth: É o vírus que transforma todo mundo em super sayajin)** que é a combinação do:T-Vírus e G-Vírus**(John: G-virus é o vírus Gay.)(Gareth: T + G = Z? #comofas?)**. Ao testar num ser humano, seu corpo passou a sofrer mudanças**(Gareth: O meu corpo? Minha filha, ta desatualizada, essas flores e sabonetes no meu corpo já aconteceram há mais de dois anos!)(John: Ah... menos mal, achei que era o meu.)**,ganhando uma força sobre-humana**(John: SÉRIO? Ô, ANIMAL! É um vírus que transforma em zumbi, então a força é qualquer coisa, menos humana!) (Gareth: É... faz sentido, John. #vai beber fluido de isqueiro com 51#)**,velocidade e agilidade fora do comum**(John: Me explica a diferença entre velocidade e agilidade, nesse contexto aqui...) (Gareth: Diferença: velocidade pra quicar bem rápido no colo do crientch; agilidade pra bater a carteira dele sem ser notada. Profiçionaiz Du çekesso dando lições de ética no trabalho. –q)**. Mas algo saiu errado: Suas células entraram em colapso**(John: "ISSO É CALIPSOOOO!" #toma uma tijolada no maxilar#)(Gareth: "E começaram a dançar a Conga." Q)**,aumentando seu tamanho **(John: AAAAH... tô sacando esse vírus aê! Agora que tão quebrando a patente do Viagra virou festa, qualquer um coloca o nome que quiser e fuck-se.) (Gareth: John vendo putaria num vírus destruidor... tenso.)**e seu corpo ficou cinza,** (Gareth: Que corpo? O MEU, NÃO! #passa creme nas pernas#)** que o tornou muito agressivo e fora de controle**(John: Ele ficou agressivo porque o corpo tava cinza? Hmmmmmm boioooola!) (Gareth: AI ALOCA, VÊ SE DESAQUENDA! (8) Zumbis gays, imagem mental MARAVIWONDERFULL!)**. Batizado de: Tyrant-Z,ele matou os cientistas de um modo que ninguém esperava**(John: De um jeito que ninguém esperava? Let me guess... Tirando-lhes a vida?#FAILTALITY) (Gareth: O vírus matou os cientistas? Então só pode ter sido CONTAMINANDO-OS, não? Vai me dizer que o vírus pegou uma motosserra e decapitou os caras? #medo#) **: Ele liberou o Poder da Aura (Nen)**(John: EUHAEU HAEUH AUEHAUEH UEHAUEH SÓ PODE SER ZUÊRA, MANO!) (Gareth: AURA? NEM? COMO ASSIM? AURAS EM RESIDENT EVIL? BOCHEI O PINTO QUE EU NÃO TENHO, VELHO!)**,acabando com quase todos os cientistas com rajadas de energia.** (Gareth: Isso é Resident Evil ou Clube das Winx? #decapitada#)** um deles ainda escapou,carregando uma mala com frascos do T-Vírus e do G-Vírus,**(John: PRA QUE? Agora existe uma porra de um vírus novo todo cheio de boiolagem de 'aura nen' e o cara ta carregando os vírus antigos pra que?) (Gareth: Sempre tem um filho da puta que sai de fininho com os vírus, só pra fazer uma segunda temporada e foder minha vida. #deprime e chora#)** que acidentalmente deixou dois frascos caídos no chã**(Gareth: Oi? 'chã' seria um clã de Amazonas lésbicas que veneram legumes e fazem a dança da Maconha Nova?)** ratos e outros insetos da Rede de esgoto ingeriram os vírus e sofreram transformações**(John: Eis a resposta pra minha pergunta... Era pra terminar de fuder a porra toda!) (Gareth: "Adquiriram presas, habilidades toscas, beleza sobre humana e poder de brilhar no sol, e assim começou a saga Crepúsculo.")**. Eles invadiram todos os bairros da cidade,infectando as pessoas e cachorros**(John: " Sou cachorra, sou gatinha, faça sol ou faça vento..."(8)#é atingido por um abajur#)(Gareth: E foi assim que começou o surto louco de AIDS na Nigéria. –q)**. Elas começaram a apresentar sintomas graves**(Gareth: Tipo VIRAR UM ZUMBI? Ou 'sintomas graves' seriam diarreia, dor de cabeça e no corpo, perebas...?)** e depois de uma hora,morreram e retonaram a vida como zumbis famintos de carne e podem correr mais rápido**(John: Frase bem formulada PÁ CARÁI!) (Gareth: Putz, hein? Dancei sobre meu teclado e saiu uma fic mode ON!)**. Outros asssumiram **(John: OFIDIOGLOTA!) (Gareth: SSSSÉGUI SSUA NAU, U BONDI SSSEGUI SSSUA NAU! Q)**formas monstruosas e ambos **(John: E AMBOS QUEM? AMBOS TODO MUNDO, ANIMAL? ONDE CÊ JÁ VIU ISSO, CAPETA?) (Gareth: Ambos? AMBOS? CÊ NÃO DISSE ALI EM CIMA QUE ERAM VÁRIAS PESSOAS E ANIMAIS, CACETE TORTO? Coerência manda machadadas, exu!)**começaram o ataque aos que não foram infectados**(John: NÃÃÃÃO! "Amos todo mundo" vão atacar os que já estão infectados, porque eles tem nozinho de carne humana fresca!) (Gareth: GUAAAAAAAAAARGH, MIÔÔÔÔÔÔLUUUU!)**. O caos começou em todas as regiões da cidade**(John: Começou em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo? MAAAANO, esses zumbis são muito pontuais, marcaram de começar todo mundo na mesma hora, deve ser pra uns não matarem mais que outros, afinal, os zumbis vivem numa sociedade democrática.) (Gareth: Além de terem líder próprio, a ZumDilma, moeda própria, o ZumbEuro, força policial, a Zumbícia, têm Bolsa Zumbília, Auxílio-T-Virus, ZUZ, Forças Infectadas... #cai o cachimbo de crack da boca de Gareth#) **. Nem a Polícia Militar e Cívil foram capazes de conter a infestação.**(John: Claro! Pra isso que inventaram o S.T.A.R.S.) (Gareth: Chama o povo do Terreiro que caba quissu aê num cigumdim. #pega seu livro de macumba, dois vidros de azeite extra virgem e penas de MJ para fazer a Praga Fissura Nuclear# Munda, pega essa Aspirina e esse óleo de máquina aí pra mim? Preciso delas pra fazer macumba!)**

O Exército foi mobilizado para lacrar toda a Cidade com um Imenso Muro de concreto reforçado de titânio**(John: UEHAUEHA UHEUAH UAEHUEH UHEAU HEEUAH esse muleque não sabe nem o que é titânio e ta aí enchendo o saco!) (Gareth: E isso tudo ocorreu AO MESMO TEMPO? Construíram uma porra de um muro mágico em 15 segundos e o quê mais? Alimentaram as crianças da Africa, acabaram com o tráfico de órgãos, erradicaram a prostituição em Amsterdâ...?) **. Alguns sobreviventes são resgatados por helicópteros de salvamento.** (Gareth: DECIDA-SE: OU ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO OU JÁ ACONTECEU, CARALHO! OS TEMPOS VERBAIS MANDARAM SOCOS, DEMÔNIO!)** Outros fogem pelas saídas secretas embaixo da cidade**(John: AEUAUEHAEU AUEA UHEAUH A cidade já é anti zumbi! Todo mundo já sabia que um dia eles iam tomar conta.) (Gareth: Claro, John, isso é um trash! Eles esperam de tudo, até chuva de bebês meio-vampiros até tsunami de sangue de anêmicos! –q)**. Mas o caos é intenso**(John: Maano, acho que essa parte nem precisa de ripagem, dá pra rir muito só com o que o autor colocou aqui.) (Gareth: NÃO, NEM É! SÓ TEM UNS 7121823486 ZUMBIS QUERENDO COMER TODO MUNDO, MAGINA! COISA QUE ACONTECE TODO DIA!)**. Pela TV O governo deu o prazo para os sobreviventes saírem da cidade antes do amanhecer**(John: FÍ DUMA RAPARIGA! A CIDADE TA CHEIA DE NEGO QUERENDO COMER SEU CÉREBRO E VOCÊ VAI ASSISTIR TV? CABEÇA DE CUCETA!) (Gareth: COM MIL DEMÔNIOS! DECIDA QUAL TEMPO VERBAL USAR! OU ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO OU JÁ ACONTECEU, BUSANHA! GAAAAAAAAAAH! #pega a P-50 de Vovó e transforma o autor numa peneira#)**, para depois autorizar o Ataque Nuclear que acabará com toda a cidade, matando os monstros.**(John: Demônio! Você tem a mínima idéia do que ta falando? Um ataque nuclear vai explodir meio mundo e matar a outra metade de susto! Para de falar merda!) (Gareth: É a coisa mais original que já ouvi. Um ataque nuclear a uma cidade infestada de zumbis, nunca vi nada igual. #entediada, vai beber cachaça#)**

E a aventura começa com **(Gareth: "... essa galerinha do barulho fazendo altas confusões e colocando tudo de pernas pro ar..") **quatro garotos que estão em lugares diferentes mas vão se encontrar para lutar contra os Mortos-Vivos e sair da cidade antes do amanhecer.**(John: Esse negócio de "antes do amanhecer" ta meio 24 horas feelings.) (Gareth: Tá meio CLICHEZENTO FEELINGS, também. Porque eles não podiam ter saído mais cedo? Tavam lendo Capricho, escovando os dentes, chupando picas voadoras, fazendo as unhas...?)**

**Personagens (Principais):**

**Karlos: ****(John: Começamos bem, Karlos... com "k"... puta quel parel.)**** (Gareth: Karlos? KARLOS? FAVELADO FEELINGS! CADÊ SEU IRMÃO MAIRCONGERKSON? TRABALHANDO DE SUSSA LÁ NAS QUEBRADA, MLK? E SUA IRMÃ LIDINEUZA? TRABALHANDO DE DOMÉSTICA LÁ NAQUELE BARRACÃO? QUE BELEZA! ORGUIU DA FAMIA!)**

Idade: 13 anos.**(John: AAAAh, ta explicado! Ô fí duma, deixa de ser burro e vai bater uma punheta em vez de ficar escrevendo essas merdas.) (Gareth: "Treze aninhos de pura purpurina e glitter, COLEEEGA!")**

Sexo: Masculino.**(John: Nó, nem tinha percebido!) (Gareth:Nó, que bom que você me disse! Nunca iria descobrir, porque Karlos é um nome COMPLETAMENTE UNISSEX, né!)**

Cabelos: Pretos.** (Gareth: "Lisos, sesodos e caindo pelos ombros dessa DIVA.")**

Olhos: Castanhos.** (Gareth: Bella Swan, quanto tempo!)**

Ocupação: Ex-Estudante/Órfão. **(John: AUEHAUEH AUEHA UHAU HUAH UHEUH AUHAUHE AUHEAU HEUAH UAHEU HAUEH AUEH AUHU HAEUHAEUH AUEH AUEHA UHEAUH AUEH AUEH AUHEAU HAUH U EHAEUH AEUH AUEHAUAH EUAH UEAHEUA! A OCUPAÇÃO DO MULEQUE É SER ÓRFÃO! GOSTEI!) (Gareth: PROFISSÃO ÓRFÃO, O NOVO PROGRAMA DA GLOBO. SUBSTITUIRÁ 'PROFISSÃO REPÓRTER'. AUSHAUHSUAHSUHASU AUSHASHASH ASUBHASUHUSAHASUH ASUHASUHASHAUSH ASUHASUHASUHASUH HASUHASUHASUHASUH EU RI TANTO! #incha e explode#)**

Arma de Nen: Shotgun Benelli M4(Super90);**(John: ARMA NEN! EUAHE UEA UHEAUH ARMA NEN! EUAH EUHAEUHA UHAE ARMA NEN! Eu vou ter um treco antes de terminar a ripagem.) (Gareth: A ARMA É FEITA DESSA ENERGIA TOSCA? CACETE EXPLOSIVO! E QUE ARMA É ESSA? SHITGUN, NÉ? TOMATE CRU! BOU TE MOSTRAR O QUE É UMA ARMA! #rouba a bazuca da Munda e detona o autor#)**

Ataque Especial: Suprema Esfera Espiral Flamejante Azul.**(John: ESFERA ESPIRAL! EUEUAHE UEAUHA EUHEUH AUEHA ESFERA ESPIRAL! EUAH EUHAUAHEUH AEUHAEUH AEUHAEUA! Como que uma esfera pode ser espiral?) (Gareth: COMOFAS? ESFERA ESPIRAL? ****COMO QUE UMA BOSTA DE UMA ESFERA PODE SER ESPIRAL, VELHO?**** É o mesmo que inventar um 'Ataque Quadrado Triangular", mano! #agoniada#)**

**Luciano:**** (Gareth: ...Szafir. Manda um beijo pra Sashanás, amico.)**

Idade:13 anos.**(John: "... dorgado e prostituido.") (Gareth: E com essa idade vai sair por aí empunhando armas de fogo e matando zumbis. Tá.)**

Sexo: Masculino.** (Gareth: Jura?)**

Cabelos: Marrons.**(John: "MARROM BOMBOM. MARROM BOMBOM, NOSSO AMOR MARROM BOMBOM") (Gareth: #bate em John com uma pá#)**

Olhos: Castanhos.** (Gareth: A cor do dia é Marrom Gerson. –q)**

Ocupação: Estudante.** (Gareth: E puta nas horas vagas, mas isso é hobbie, né...)**

Armas de Nen: Rifle M16**(John: Não vou nem comentar...) (Gareth: Ah, enfia esse Nem no cu e invoca uma bazuca lá, miséria.)**.

Ataque Especial: Mega Rajada de Tiros-Plasma.**(John: EUHAUEH AUHE AUHEUAH UEH UEHAU EHAUHEUAH UEH AUEH AUEHAU EHAUH AUEH AUHE UAH EUHAEUH AUEH AUHE UHAEU HAUH AUH AEUHE AUH EUAHE UAH EUAH Maaaaano, acho que tem uma veia no meu cérebro prestes a explodir!) (Gareth: TIROS PLASMA? CAÇA-FANTASMAS FEELINGS! ASUHASHASHASAHSASH VOU MORRER! ASUHASUASHASH #more de tanto rir#)**

**Alice:**

Idade: 12 anos.**(John: Que merda, só tem quiânça nessa merda?) (Gareth: Crianças de 12 anos empunham armas, matam friamente e não têm medo de zumbis. E que se foda.)**

Sexo: **(Gareth: "... indefinido, descobriremos ao longo da trama de 'Maria do Bairro'."QQ)**Feminino.

Cabelos: Ruivos.

Olhos: Azuis.

Ocupação: Estudante.** (Gareth: Ah, vá que uma menina de 12 anos é estudante? Esses troços aí são REALMENTE necessários? #tenta se matar com a tampa da privada#)**

Armas de Nen: Revolver Launcher.**(John: auehUHE AUHE AUHE AUH EAUH é um lançador de revolver? Ela coloca a merda de um trêis oitão numa merda de um estilingue e manda na testa do zumbi?) (Gareth: LANÇADOR DE REVOLVER. ASUHASSHAHSA ASHUASHASHASHSAHASN ASUHASUHASHUASUHAS ASUHASUHASUHSAHU CARALHOS, ESSA FIC VAI ME MATAR! A MERDA TÁ AÍ, É IMPOSSÍVEL RIPAR! ASUHASHASUHASU)**

Ataque Especial: Bomba Cintilante.**(John: UHEU HEUH Auh eauh AUHE AU EHauh aeu h eu EUHAEUH QUE AUHA UEHAUHE AUHE AUHE AUHE UAHE UAHE UAHE AH EAUHE AUH AUEHAUEH UH AUEH AUEH AEUH #engasga#)(Gareth: Vai jogar o Edward Cullen brilhando no Nemesis, filha? Ou vai pegar purpurina e jogar nele? Tomar nesse teu cu, hein, autor, você foi infeliz com essa fic.)**

**Selina:**** (Gareth: Ball Cat, a da ripagem do DCF? Mary Sues combatendo o crime, SIFUDÊ. #joga o PC pra cima e vai para o Munda's comprar um dildo azul-escuro#)**

Idade: 11 anos.** (Gareth: E ESSA DESGRAÇA SAI POR AÍ MATANDO ZUMBIS. AUTOR, VOU TE JOGAR EM MEIO A MORTOS VIVOS SEDENTOS DE SANGUE PRA VER SE VOCÊ TEM ESSA CORAGEM TODA. #começa a invocar os zumbis#)**

Sexo: Feminino.

Cabelos: Loiros.

Olhos: Verdes.** (Gareth: ó, aqui é o Brasil, u qui cê mais axa éh neguim du kbelo duro, né eçis branquelu fudidu aê naum, moro?)**

Ocupação: Estudante.

Armas de Nen: Mine Thrower.**(John: TÁ! ****Mine thrower! A munição mais rara que tem é a de mine thrower, e a arma principal dessa puta É UM MINE THROWER!) (Gareth: John, se for pra procurar coerência nesse ninho de porcas loucas, morreremos à míngua! #prepara batida de amônia com leite de magnésio#)**

Ataque Especial: Hyper-Raio da Lua.**(John: EUAH EUAHEU HAEUHAUE HUEH AUEH AUEHAUHEUHA UHUE HAU HEAUEH AUHEUEHU EHE AUEH AUHAEU HAEU HAEUHAEUHAEU HAEUH AEUH AUEHA UHAE UAHE UAHE UAHE UAHE AUHEA UHEAUHEA UEHUEHAEUHA UEHA EUAHE AU EAUH EUA EUAH EUAH EUH AEUH AUEH QUE AUHE UAH EUA EUH AEUH AUEH AUEH AUHE EU AUHE UAH EUH AEUH AUEH QUE UAEHU QUE HAUE AUEH QUE AUHE AU EHUHA EUAHE UAEH UH AEUAH EUHAEUAHE UAH EUAH EUHA EUHAEUHAUEH AUEH AUEH AUEH UAHE UAH EUAHEUAH EUHA EUAH EU HAEUH AEUH AUEH AUEH UAH EUAH EUHA EUHA UEH UA EHUAH EUHA EUH AUEH AUEH AUHE AUHE UAH EUAEUAHE UAH EUAHE UAEH UAHE UAHE UAH EUAHE AUHE AU EHUAH EUAHEUAH EUA EUAH EUHA EUAHE AUH EUA EUAEH UAHEAUEHA EUHA EUAHE AUHE AUEHAEUH AEUHAEUHA EUAHEUA HEUAH EUAHE UAHE AUHEAUEH QUE AUHE AUEH AUEH AUEHAUEH AUEH UAHE AUHEAUEH AUEH AUEH AUEHAUE HAUHE AUHE QUE HAUEH AUHEAU UEHA UEH UEH QUE HAUEH AUHEAU EUAHE UAH EUAHE UAHE UA EUAHEUEHA EU HAUEHAUEH AUEH AUEH A EHUAHE AUHE AUHE AUHE UAHE UAEH AUEH AUEH AUEH AUEH AUHE AUEH MAAAAAAAAANO! Sem dúvidas que esse foi meu preferido! Não consigo nem imaginar! Alguém pelo amor de dels traz o desfibrilador?) (Gareth: Aqui, John. #bate em John com um fio de alta-tensão# HYPER RAIO DA LUA. PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ALUGANDO, AUTOR? ASUHASHAHSUHAS ASUHASHHAS AUSHHASHASHAS ASUHUASHASH TOTAL TRASH, MANO.)**

**Os outros personagens são mostrados durante a história.**(Gareth: Tem mais órfãos-estudantes-branquelos-fodidões ainda? Antes a morte. #vai buscar a motosserra#)

**John foi visto pela última vez na UTI esperando um transplante dos pulmões depois que os seus deram perda total de tanto rir.**

**Gareth pegou seu Fusca sem freio e foi passar por cima de ciclistas desavisados.**


End file.
